Broken Past
by Pigeon in the Sky
Summary: When Kai returns to the Abbey, he meets an old friend and the past repeats itself. How does this affect the life of the former world champ? COMPLETE! Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

When Lyssa found the boy lying at her feet, she didn't know exactly what to do. Her family had never been able to show her, as her parents had died off when she'd been six, leaving her and her brother as orphans. Miracles meant nothing to her, just as there was no hope, no love in her life. She'd been raised by her only relation, Boris, who had worked under a rich old man named Voltair. He wasn't exactly the loving type. 

Boris trained children at the Abbey in Russia. Lyssa thought the boy looked familiar. He had the marks of the crest of the Hiwatari clan. So this was surely a rich boy. Lyssa also remembered that there had once been a boy who had gotten his face tattooed. That same boy had taken possession of Black Dranzer, destroyed half the Abbey, and killed a few people. One of those people had been Lyssa's little brother.

So when she recognized the boy as Kai Hiwatari, the boy who had done all that, she didn't know what to do. He'd been nice enough to her all those years ago. Then again, that had been before he'd killed her brother, accident or not. Lyssa had been traveling because of issues, one being that she'd been wondering whether she should forgive Kai or not.

Well, she thought, I'm not going to get revenge by letting him die. Lyssa put one arm around Kai's waist and his arm over her shoulder. She picked him up and carried him down the hallway and to a dead end. The room there was hers, and she could do with it as she pleased.

Kai's skin had gone from fevered to clammy and hot, and there were wounds all over his body. It had been another day, another battle of some kind. But Lyssa knew Kai, and, even in his corrupted state, he would never want to cheat in a battle. Always fair, that was his code. Lyssa had watched his battles with Brooklyn, and had visited Tala in the hospital. Of course, Kai was always too proud to go to a hospital. They'd forced him to go, but he'd run away a day after being admitted. It'd been all over the news.

And they're still looking for him, Lyssa thought. She gently laid Kai onto her bed. He groaned softly as he hit the soft sheets. Lyssa knew she couldn't doubt it, Kai had gotten handsome. And he was strong too. Too strong perhaps, that it had made him so cold at heart. But he wasn't. Not really anyway.

Lyssa got the bandages she always kept in her closet, just in case Boris decided to take his stress out on her. She was the senior blader here, besides the Blitzkrieg Boys (actually, what was left of the team). It had happened before, particularly because she was his niece. There was also a little of the antiseptic left from last night, when Boris had launched his Beyblade at her. As Lyssa started on the wound on Kai's right arm, she wondered how he'd managed to get into the Abbey without being caught by Boris or one of Voltair's henchmen.

She'd just turned to throw away the dirty bandages when Kai's clammy hand closed on her wrist and he went into a coughing fit. Lyssa hurried to get a bottled water from her supply and then prop Kai into a sitting position. His hand was back on her wrist, so she had a bit of trouble opening the bottle and giving him the water. At first Kai choked on the water, then he brought his other shaking hand and grasped the water bottle. He took a few gulps before letting his hand fall from the bottle, and Lyssa knew this was a sign for her to stop. She capped the bottle and finished tending to the right arm's wound.

When Lyssa was done, she noticed that Kai's eyes were partly open. They were distant at first, and then they met Lyssa's eyes and became clearer. Kai seemed to realize who was beside him. His mouth opened a little.

Lyssa saw his eyes open wide in shock, and then snap closed. Kai's brow was furrowed in pain. Emotional or physical, Lyssa didn't know. She started tending the other wounds and silently hoped that Kai would wake soon. It'd been a while since she'd seen his eyes.

Memories

They're there like a spark,

Idle until the move is made

In the dark.

Knowing pain

And bitterness

For those slain.

And those to caress.

Memories hold hours and minutes

Because we can't make them fit

Into the lives we've made.

Memories give our lives meaning

Because we think we don't have one.

But we do.

And we can't deny

That we must live our lives

From the memories we've made.


	2. Chapter Two

Kai was standing outside the destroyed half of the Abbey. There were a few others there, calling names, searching under the rubble. Kai noticed one girl kneeling down and clutching the body of a boy younger than her. She was facing Kai, but her eyes were distant and tears streamed down her face. 

It was then that Kai recognized her as Lyssa Ragi. He went over to her and knelt down beside her. Lyssa didn't seem to know he was there. Kai put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. There was no reaction.

He heard Lyssa take a shuddering breath. Her eyes focused on him. Then she said, "Kai…why?"

The older Kai felt a lump form in his throat. The younger Kai put a hand on Lyssa's cheek. She put her hand there and leant her face into Kai's hand. Her tears touched his skin. He heard her whisper, "Dominic."

The tears flowed. The older Kai knew they did, but his body was too weak still. He couldn't hurry to wipe them away. Kai remembered, he'd killed Dominic, he did. As the dream faded from Kai's mind, he wondered if Lyssa still had any liking for him. He'd caused her so much pain.

Then Kai became conscious of his body. It felt hot and clammy, something Kai had never experienced before. He also felt that all the wounds and cuts had been tended to. By who, Kai wasn't sure.  
-  
Lyssa turned around to check on Kai and saw the tears come out of his closed eyes. She knew he was never one to cry, even from the pain inflicted on him by her uncle. But from emotional pain, she never knew. Her hand moved to wipe away the tears.  
-  
Kai felt fingers graze his cheeks. They were wiping the tears away. He didn't want anyone to know he was capable of crying. He struggled to regain consciousness.

This resulted in searing pain behind his eyes. Kai's brow creased and some wounds flared as the muscles tensed. His eyes shot open.

At first, Kai couldn't see anything, even though the lights were off. His eyes adjusted to the dimness and he saw a girl sitting beside his bed. Her back was to him. But Kai thought he recognized her. He reached out an arm and lightly grasped her shoulder. Kai squeezed. There was no reaction.

"Lyssa." Kai whispered, his throat sore and dry.

She turned around, her face covered by one of her hands. When she'd hope to see his eyes again, she couldn't bear it. Had she done the right thing by bringing him in? Lyssa felt so weak, so stupid. She couldn't bear it. Lyssa looked into Kai's eyes.

It was déjà vu. They'd met, for the first time, by eye contact. The similarity was eerie. Only this time, Lyssa's self restraints and composure broke. She put her head down to the bed as she began to cry softly into the blanket.

All the memories came back, to both of them. Kai put his hand over his own eyes. The crying stopped abruptly. Lyssa sat up and turned around. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Kai."

"It doesn't seem that way." Kai looked at her out of one eye.

Lyssa turned around again. Kai got a good look at her. Lyssa's hair was longer, but the same color. She had scars up and down her pale arms. Lyssa wore black pants and a purple shirt.

"It's just the memories." she said. "They all came back, right when our eyes met. All the memories from when we met until you left the Abbey."

"Same here." Kai muttered. He moved his hand away from his face. "How long have I been here?"

"I brought you here just a few hours ago. You've been asleep."

"Did you tend my wounds?"

Lyssa nodded. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. She hadn't slept a wink. Lyssa sighed.

"I have to get ready. Breakfast is at two." Lyssa got up and looked back at Kai. He reminded her of so much. Kai's eyes closed. Lyssa went to shower and get the students out of bed. She hoped it wouldn't be a long day.  
-  
Kai heard her leave the room. He opened his eyes and stared at the bottom of the top bunk. He was back at the Abbey, in the place he thought he'd never be again. Kai wondered if he would see Tala and the others. But then, he wasn't so sure if the others wanted to see him. It'd been painful enough with Lyssa.

Then again, it was different with her.

Pain

I can't think.

I feel numb.

Nothing seems right to me.

Open wounds

And broken hearts.

They can't be healed

Without the pain.

The pain of living.

The pain of dying.

It's always there.

So when will I be able

To smile?


	3. Chapter Three

Lyssa blew her whistle. Three sharp blasts and then the bustle of the students could be heard down the main hall. Each room lined up in the hall and eventually formed a long line. They followed Lyssa into the dining hall in silence. 

They all ate in silence and were done in fifteen minutes. From the hall, they all departed into their groups and in their own directions. The day would be spent training, monitored by the seniors.

Lyssa met Tala and the others at the front doors to discuss where they would go first. Each of them would take one group and switch when the bell rang. When they were all decided, Lyssa touched Tala's arm. He turned around to look at her. He was older than her by only a few months. Lyssa had come to think of Tala as her older brother.

"What is it, Ly?"

Lyssa looked over his face. It was pale and he looked tired. Obviously she wasn't the only one who hadn't slept last night.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you later, Tala." He nodded and went to monitor his group. Lyssa went to her own. It was going to be a long day.  
-  
Kai was desperately trying to get back to sleep. The fever was giving him a pounding headache. All the wounds felt as though they were on fire. They must have been more infected than Lyssa thought.

He thought of how he'd ended up in the Abbey in the state he'd been in. He'd let Tala and the others down by losing to Tyson. Again. After running away from the hospital, he'd left without another word. The journey to the harbor had been hard, and so had been getting on board a ship bound for Russia. It'd taken him who knew how many days to get to the harbor. Then Kai'd had to work hours to pay for is passage. He'd only had a few hours sleep before the boat docked, and he'd spent almost three days on bread. When Kai finally arrived at the Abbey, he'd begun to regret even coming. Kai felt so crappy upon entering the Abbey that it didn't seem important where he went. So he couldn't remember where he'd blacked out.

Then his thoughts turned back to Lyssa. Knowing her, she'd have a stash of food hidden somewhere in the room, along with medical supplies. But as a child, she hadn't known to do that.

When Lyssa had first turned up at the Abbey, she was shunned by everyone. She'd been a girl after all, and almost everyone's been a boy. But Kai soon learned that Boris was her uncle and that Voltair had somehow ordered her parents killed. Why? Because Lyssa had been one of the strongest bladers around.

At first, she'd stayed with her uncle, but he got fed up with her and chucked her out. None of the others boys had pity for her. They were actually a bit scared of her and her Bitbeast, Shiro. But not Kai and Tala.

After watching her survive on her own for nearly two weeks, Kai and Tala decided to "adopt" her into their "family." Lyssa slept on the floor at first, but they eventually let her sleep in the top bunk of the bunk bed. Tala had his own bed, and Kai had the bottom. She eventually became one of them.

Lyssa's little brother, Dominic, had been sent to a different end of the hall, and the three of them never saw him. Once she'd seen him in the hall, where they were forbidden to talk, and she'd cried, "Dominic!"

The boys admired her after that. Whipped the whole night and she still lived. At times, she amazed Kai.

During this period of time, they'd gotten very close. It all came crashing down the day Kai had taken Black Dranzer for a spin.

Kai closed his eyes. He'd learned that pain loved company.  
-  
Tala walked down the empty hall. It was break hour and all the students were outside. He still shared the old room with Lyssa. But of course, she'd learned more while he'd been at the world championships.

He hoped that Lyssa had beaten him to the room. Tala knew she wasn't stupid; she must have noticed his absence last night. In all honesty, Tala had taken a walk. He'd been thinking about Black Dranzer again. When Kai had used it, it'd seemed…terrible. But the more Tala thought of it, the more attractive it seemed. Should he attempt what Kai had done?

When Tala opened the door to their room, he made up his mind.

Revenge

I can't help thinking about

What you did to me.

All those years ago.

But I've had time to grow.

To know that you hurt someone dear to me.

It makes me angry inside.

I can't help the feeling.

I want to get back at you.

The only answer

That I can find

Is revenge.


	4. Chapter Four

When Tala saw Kai lying in his old bed, he turned right around and closed the door behind him. He sat with his back against the door, his eyes glazed, his mind blank. He ran his hands through his red hair. Tala finally looked up when Lyssa was within five feet of him. 

She saw the confusion in his tired eyes. Lyssa held a hand out to him and helped him up. Whenever they stood close together, they were always eye to eye.

Tala pulled Lyssa close to him. There was no response from her. Tala smirked. "You're so cold, Lyssa." he said.

Lyssa pushed him away and didn't meet his eyes as he looked at her face.

"Lyssa…why is…Kai…in our room?"

"I just though…" Lyssa broke off and then recounted all the events from the night before.

Tala listened, his face impassive. He listened until the last word was spoken before saying, "But why did you bring him here? You could've just dumped him off at his grandfather's mansion and be done with him."

Lyssa shook her head. "I still have some unfinished business with him." She smirked back at Tala. "By the way, why weren't you in bed last night?"

"I was on a walk. I…I had some stuff on my mind and I…I just had to go and think by myself."

Lyssa put a hand on Tala's arm and said, "Why can't you trust me as before? You know you can confide in me."

Tala pushed her dark brown hair from in front of her green eyes. He truly smiled at Lyssa, a smile he'd only ever given to her and Kai.

But was Kai still worthy of their friendship?

Supposed Betrayal

Whenever I think of you,

I can feel the pain

You left with me.

The touch of your hands,

The smile on your face,

They remain,

All too clear,

In my memory.

If I could just let it go,

To let it all fade away…

Would I be happy?

Glad to be rid

Of the pain you gave me?

When I see you now,

With her in your arms,

My heart burns with anger

And rage.

Worse than that of those who hurt me,

You have hurt me most of all.

I never want to see your face

Again.

You,

Whom I trusted.

You,

Who took her away from me.

Give me your body

And soul.

I will take

Her heart,

And love her

Like you never could.

I know that seems a bit out of whack, but it hints at Tala's feelings towards Kai. Sorry it's such a short chapter! And thanks to those who're reviewing! TTFN!


	5. Chapter Five

Well, hello, everyone! I'm so terribly sorry that it's been so long. Writer's block is a nasty thing, combined with schoolwork, it's nearly impossible to deal with. So here's another chapter to this tale. Chapter five: Tala's Choice.

XxX

A week passed. Lyssa and Tala went back to their usual schedules. Kai recovered slowly, his body recovering from its first battle with an illness in a very, very long time. Then the fever left him weak, and his wounds healed poorly. Lyssa brought him as much food as she could. Unfortunately, it was from her food, and the food in the stash grew smaller with every other day or two. And all the while, Lyssa got thinner and thinner. Tala grew worried.

One day, when Lyssa's schedule placed her break at a different time than Tala's, he went to have a talk with Kai. Kai still lay in the bed; his arm would not fully heal yet. His leg was barely healing and kept bleeding anew. He sat with his back against the wall, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his arm in a sling.

"Kai." Tala pulled up a chair and looked at Kai's face. "You've got at least to try to get better, to get better real soon.  
We both know that Lyssa's a really tough girl, and that she can handle a lot, but we all have our breaking points. Lyssa's on the verge of getting real sick, Kai."

"I don't want to live. I can't see why she wants me to live. If I could just die..." Kai didn't look at Tala.

"Shut up, Kai. Just shut up and listen." Tala ran a hand through his hair. His eyes continued to look at Kai. "You know as well as I that Lyssa liked you better. She always did."

Kai looked sharply at Tala. The older boy didn't meet his gaze.

"She's trying real hard to get you better. You've seen how she looks now. And you'd better be glad because Lyssa could have turned you into your damn grandfather and he hates what you've become. Your fucking pride."

Kai blanched. It wasn't like Tala to curse. (He really is angry.) Kai thought.

"I don't want to see Lyssa hurt herself for your sake. Once you were worth that sacrifice, but now, I'm not so sure.

"So, Kai, if you care enough about Lyssa. you'll want to get better, for her, at least. She was really hurt when...when it happened. This is the least you could do for her."

Kai looked steadily at Tala, who eventually looked back at him. Then he whispered, "Tala. You can't...you're not...strong enough..." Suddenly, Kai's eyes closed shut in pain, and he was unconcious.

Tala left promptly after that. He knew what Kai meant. But he WAS strong enough. He WOULD control it and show Lyssa that HE was the stronger of the two. He walked quickly down the hall to meet his group. When he passed a familiar hallway, he stopped and hesitated. The guards usually in the hallway were gone. Tala looked down it longingly at the door at the end. Coming to a decision, he turned into the hallway and walked down to the door. He opened the door and snuck inside.

XxX

Lyssa looked over at Tala's group. He wasn't there, so she went over to the boys as soon as her own group was busy with a training exercise.

"Alfred, where's Tala?" she asked one of the boys.

"He didn't come back after the bell."

Lyssa turned right around after telling the boys to join her group. She would find Tala. And she would finally learn why he'd turned secretive. Why he'd become less of a brother and more like a stranger.

XxX

Love and Hate

I love her,

Just as you do.

I hate you,

Now, more than ever.

Why did you go and ruin our lives?

What does it look like

Through your eyes?

The bond of trust

Breaks, all around us.

Shattering into oblivion.

Take her hand and come back to her.

Or you'll regret it

And I'll never forgive.

The ring of love and hate.

XxX

Well, read on, please! The next chapter's up, so read that first before reviewing. Thanx!

Frostt: Thank you very much for the review! I think I've given a bit more detail (I just wrote it, really, so I hadn't gone back and edited it). I think that the way the abbey looks should be left up to the imagination. I can't really describe it very well anyway (unless I copied it from writers who are much better than myself at writing fan fiction!). 


	6. Chapter 6

I have no idea how long it's been.Here's another chapter to this tale. Chapter six of Broken Past: Kai's choice. 

XxX

"Tala!" Lyssa called, risking another beating from Boris. "Tala, where are you?"

"He...went to get it." a weak voice said.

Lyssa looked down the hall and saw Kai limping toward her. His leg wound was bleeding anew and left a trail behind him. She went to him and caught him as he fell.

"What do you mean, Kai?" Lyssa asked, her face worried for both boys.

"Tala...he's going to get...Black Dranzer."

Lyssa's eyes widened, and she put Kai down on the floor. Then she ran to the halllway where, in fact, Tala had gone down only a few moments before. She'd been in the room with Black Dranzer once before. The will bore into her mind, and she'd been fearful of it ever since. But now was the time to put that fear aside.

Lyssa burst through the door and was immediately overcome by pain. She looked up and saw Tala, a crazed grin on his face, his eyes glazed over. At his feet spun Black Dranzer. The sound it made was like sinister laughing.

Without heed to the present situation, Lyssa buried her face in her hands.

XxX

Kai had followed her and now felt the pain of old wounds. Wounds caused by his run in with Black Dranzer. Then he saw Tala in the state he was in. Kai took out a refashioned Dranzer, an older version he had found under the mattress in the room. He launched it right at Black Dranzer, and, when contact was made, Tala's face contorted with pain, and he cried out.

Was Kai willing to destroy Black Dranzer at the cost of Tala's life?

XxX

The Cost of Life

When one dies,

Another is born.

When another is born,

One dies.

Thus is the cycle of life.

But at what cost?

What is the cost of life?

Friendship?

Betrayal?

One life equals another.

So the cost of life

Is life.

XxX

I apologize for it being so short. But after having writer's block for so long, it's hard to take up writing again. Please R&R for me. It truly does provide motivation.

MyOwnWoRLD: Here's your update. Thanks for the comment. I do write all these poems myself, though personally, I don't think they're really that great... :D rustyspoons: I really don't want to hurt Tala, but he's in a position for me to do so. Sorry! (I mean, he's kinda turned a bit sadistic towards Kai...)


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello again, everyone. Here's chapter seven. I'm sorry in advance if it's not really that good. But here it is anyway. :D

review responses

rustyspoons: Here is the next chapter. Tala's just really troubled because he has feelings for Lyssa too. He also knows that she likes Kai. So he gets angry at Kai for taking Lyssa from him, and at Lyssa for liking Kai, even after he accidentally killed her brother, Dominic.

XxX

Before Kai could act, Tala had grabbed Lyssa and pulled her close to himself. Kai made another try at Black Dranzer. Tala cried out again and pulled Lyssa even closer. It was as if Tala was in a trance. Even when Kai shouted his name, Tala seemed not to hear him. Kai started toward Tala, arms raised against the small hurricane that Black Dranzer, Tala, and Lyssa were in the middle of.

"You better keep back, Kai." Tala said, "Or else I'll give Lyssa a very different kind of present." Tala took out a dagger that had come from nowhere. It was made of a strange material, and it glowed. He touched the point to Lyssa's arm and then made a long cut, to just beneath her wrist. She cried out.

"Lyssa!" Kai took another step forward, but so Tala wouldn't notice. Someone did notice, however.

I wouldn't do that, Kai. Not if you value their lives. Black Dranzer hissed in his mind.

Without really thinking about it, Kai knew what he had to do. He had to dismantle the beyblade. He reached down a hand and grabbed Black Dranzer. The quickly moving air sliced his skin. He brought Black Dranzer to his chest. Kai cried out.

The black beyblade's bitbeast was overpowering him. The pressure on his mind and body was astonishingly strong. Kai could hardly think or breath. It felt as though he was going to have a heart attack. kai grabbed the bitchip and yanked it off the beyblade. Then he threw it across the room with all his might.

Wounds across his shoulders and back, arms and chest, ripped open. Kai nearly passed out from the tremendous amount of pain.  
Blood dripped out of all the wounds, even the small scratches on his face. Kai struggled to take off the attack ring. It was all he could do to save Lyssa and Tala. The few people he actually cared about.

Tala snapped out of his trance. The dagger had long since faded, as had the hurricane. Letting Lyssa stand on her own, Tala's anger at her and Kai faded. He saw Kai struggling to take apart Black Dranzer. Tala realized it was as much his burden as it was Kai's. He went over and locked his own hands on the beyblade, feeling the pressure on his mind as well.

Kai saw scars on Tala he had never seen before. Now, they opened up, just as Kai's had. Suddenly, Lyssa appeared between them. She also had many bloody wounds, though not as many as Tala or Kai. Lyssa didn't think about anything, except that they had to get rid of Black Dranzer. Her hands went on top of both the boys', who felt strength emanating from her.

Blood covered the beyblade, and they slowly popped the attack ring off. The weight disk came shortly after it. Then the rest of the beyblade fell to the floor, and the bitbeast's presence left them. The three dropped their arms in unison. Kai fell over, but Lyssa caught him before he hit the gray stone floor. Tala was leaning against one of the matching walls.

As they left the room dark, bloodied, and quiet, it was the three of them. Lyssa carried Kai in her arms, and Tala had slung an arm over her shoulder. They walked through the dark hallways of the Abbey, until they came to an open back door. Then they were out in the night. They went to a nearby hospital (which hadn't really been nearby, as the sun was rising upon their arrival). They collapsed and were immediately taken into the care of doctors and nurses.

They were separated, but in the same hospital.

They were together again.

XxX

Blood Bonds

Blood flows through our veins.

The liquid of life.

Blood

Bonds us to this earth.

Blood

Bonds those we love and care about

To ourselves.

Blood bonds

can never be broken.

The strongest promise of all

Is a

Blood bond.

XxX

I hope that was good enough for you all. For some reason, being on summer vacation doesn't give me that much time or energy to write. I feel tired, so I just want to be lazy. :P Chapter eight will be along shortly, so please, read and review until then!

Pigeon in the Sky (formerly Russianblader) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Here's chapter eight of Broken Past. Enjoy!

review responses

XXX

Lyssa sat in a chair in Tala's hospital room. Her wounds hadn't been very serious, though she'd had to get stitches in her arm. Tala, on the other hand, had lost quite a bit of blood as they'd walked to the hospital. He was on an IV and had many bandages on his body. Tala would be fine in a few days.

It was Kai Lyssa was really worried about. He'd lost an enormous amount of blood and had had to stay in an intensive care room. She had yet to see how he was doing, but she knew he would have to have a blood transfusion.

Lyssa went to Tala's side when he woke up. "Hey, brother. How are you feeling?"

"Like a blooming cherry blossom in Japan." the Russian teen answered sarcastically. Tala looked at the other bed in the room,  
which was empty. "Kai was really that bad off?"

"Yeah. He's in intensive care right now."

Tala looked at Lyssa's face. He saw the worry there and wanted to make ends meet for his mistake. "Lyssa, I...I'm sorry for what I did. I was just angry...at you and Kai. I thought you were still angry at him for...you-know-what. But when you took him in, I knew it was because you still had feelings for him." Lyssa turned away at that remark, but Tala knew she was blushing. He took her chin and made her face in him. "I realize now that you and Kai are made for each other. I should never have tried to get rid of either one of you. The result would have been the same." Here, Tala smiled at Lyssa. "I'll always be your big brother. Don't forget that."

Lyssa smiled back and hugged Tala. "Thanks for understanding, Tal. I know there's someone out there for you. If someone like Kai can get a girl, then you can find one, no problem!"

XXX

They spoke a while longer before Lyssa went to see Kai. She grew more nervous and worried as she got closer to Kai's room. The door was open, but a nurse was there. The lights had been dimmed. Lyssa knocked on the door.

The nurse threw old bandages in the trash can before coming over to Lyssa. "You're here to see Mr. Hiwatari?"

Lyssa nodded.

"Just try to be quiet. His condition has only improved in the slightest." The nurse smiled sadly at Lyssa before leaving. Lyssa went to Kai and saw he was much worse than she feared.

Bandages covered small scratches on his face and large wounds all over his body. He was shirtless, and his skin looked paler than usual. Kai was breathing with assistance from a mask covering his mouth and nose. He was on IV as well and still unconcious.

Lyssa stroked his cheek with a finger before she started talking, softly as not to wake Kai. "Hey, Kai." she whispered, now playing with a lock of Kai's slate-grey hair. "Tal got the message. He's not angry anymore. He says he's sorry...I told him it was you he really had to apologize to. Tal made you deal with Black Dranzer again." Tears formed in Lyssa's eyes and slid down her cheek. "Please don't die, Kai. Don't leave me again. Even with Tal here, it'd be lonely without you. I don't want to lose you, too..."

Kai heard Lyssa crying as if she was very far away. He wanted to comfort her, to ask what was wrong, to take away her pain. Kai struggled to regain conciousness, because he felt that his waking up would make her happy.

When Kai reached conciousness, he felt numb. It was probably because of the painkillers they were giving him. He saw Lyssa beside him, crying and saying, "Don't leave me, Kai."

Through her tear filled eyes, Lyssa saw Kai's own open. They were full of worry as they looked at her. Lyssa brushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "Kai..."

The Russian boy shakily lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I'll never leave you, Lyssa." Kai said through the breathing mask. "Dom'll never leave you either." His voice was shaky, showing the effort it to him to talk. Lyssa nodded, smiling. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Forever." Kai whispered, the morphine causeing him to fall back to sleep.

XXX

Realizing the Truth

the act of realization

Is hard for many a person.

The truth,

A speeding arrow,

Piercing the thin veil of protection.

Some

Go crazy,

But most

Get angry.

Why does

Truth

Seem so wrong?

That's the way it is.

XXX

Hope you liked this chapter! I'll have the next one up as soon as I get some reviews. So review, review, review!

Pigeon in the Sky 


	9. Chapter Nine

Here's chapter nine, everyone! Sorry about the slow update, I haven't been able to sit down and type, let alone get on the internet. So here we go. But first... 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.review responses

rustyspoons: Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Yes, I do write the poetry by myself. thanx much!

bladebreakers: thanx, well here's your update:D

Redemberx: Here's the udpate. I'm glad you like the story. It got off to a pretty bad start but... :l

XXX

Tala was released from the hospital five days after being admitted. He and Lyssa couldn't stay in the hospital, so the two of them went to try and find an apartment.

After spending the morning going from building to building, they found one that was close to the hospital and didn't cost so much. Tala wanted to sleep on the carpeted floor, he was so tired. The morphine and other drugs had kept him awake the night before. Lyssa left him the keys to the apartment as Tala drifted off to sleep with his brown jacket, which they'd recently bought, as a pillow. She took the spare keys and went to buy supplies.

When Lyssa returned to the apartment, arms laden, she found Tala still asleep. Lyssa opened a collapsible table and put most of her purchases on it. She'd bought the following: food, some cheap candles, matches, paper plates, paper cups, plastic forks, plastic spoons, blankets, pillows, and a first aid kit. After putting some of the things away in the cupboards, Lyssa brought the blankets and pillows and sat next to Tala. She looked at him as he slept.

Tala looked so...peaceful. Lyssa brushed some of his red hair away from his face. He'd been through so much, and done so much, because of his feelings for her. But when Tala understood something, he'd try to stick to it. Lyssa smiled at the sleeping boy.

"Thanks again, Tal." She draped a blanket over his shoulders. Then she went to the telephone and dialed the number of the hospital, which Lyssa got off their calling card.

"Gorso Hospital, front desk. How may I help you?" a woman answered the phone.

"Could I have intensive care, please?"

"Yes, I'll patch you through."

Lyssa waited until another woman answered the phone. "Intensive care, how may I help you?"

"I wasn't able to visit a friend of mine today. The patient in room 307. How is he doing?"

"Hiwatari, Kai?"

"Yes, that's him."

The nurse on the other end fell silent. Lyssa could hear her flipping through papers. "Here it is. Mr. Hiwatari was taken off assisted breathing and moved to a regular room. That's room 109." Then the woman paused before saying, "He should be out in three or four days."

"Okay. Thank you." Lyssa hung up.

"How's Kai doing?" Tala asked sleepily. He sat up, yawned, and stretched in a very wolfish manner.

Lyssa repeated what the nurse had told her.

Silence fell between them before Tala asked, "Ly, what are we going to do about Voltaire?"

Smirking, Lyssa answered, "I took care of that already. You see," Lyssa sat down next to Tala. "I met him in the square. He was furious at us, he'd only just found out what we did. Anyway, he gave me our beyblades and said he never wanted to see us again. I tried to argue, which helped us out quite a bit, because we'd nearly run out of money. I'd hidden some near the lake just outside of town, and it was almost gone, because of the apartment and the supplies. He just screamed in my face and took out a whole wad of 100's. I don't know how much is there, I haven't spent any yet. Then he left in a hissy fit I didn't know he could have."

Tala smiled slightly. "That does it then." He paused, then, "Though that seems to easy. Why wouldn't he want us back? We're pretty much the strongest bladers he had."

Lyssa looked out the window and watched the snow fall to the ground. "I don't think that's true anymore. Since Boris received many new, strong bladers through BEGA, and some of them didn't leave after BEGA was overthrown, they have more than enough to replace us. He'd let us back in the Abbey, but not because he'd want or need us. He doesn't really need us anymore anyway."

Tala got up and put his arms around Lyssa. "Are you worried, sis?"

Shaking her head, Lyssa answered, "No. Not really."

But he could tell she was lying. "Don't worry." Tala buried his face in her hair. It had the scent of honey. "Kai and I will always be around to protect you. We swore that when we were younger."

"You've done good on that promise, Tal. No matter what's happened since then."

XXX

Promises

A good friend

Keeps others' secrets.

An implied

Promise

To secrecy.

Promises

Are what keep

True friends

Together.

They

Are the glue of

Humanity.

XXX

How did you like it? I hope you did to begin with! Please read and review, and I'll give you another chapter (but I'll give you one anyway, I don't like unfinished projects!).

Also, I only have a few ideas of where to take it from here. NO, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. I just need a few ideas for Tala, Kai and Lyssa. I'm also thinking of making a sequel to this (unsure, but probably). If you have fan fiction ideas,  
but aren't up to writing a whole story, tell me your ideas (and I'll make sure to give you credit!). That also goes for anyone who's read my D.N.Angel story, "Krad Steals the First Kiss." If you have ideas, please tell me! I'm in need!

Going back to chapter eight, the poem was a bit angsty because I went back to why Tala had gotten angry (it's always a place you can go to for a story, character angst). Just so you all know. :D

And the name of the hospital, well, I couldn't really come up with anything that sounded Russian. Oh well. :P

Until next,

Pigeon in the Sky


	10. Chapter Ten

Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the very long update. I haven't been able to just sit down and type the last chapter. Yes,  
I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter of Broken Past. I feel really good, because I've actually finished this fanfiction. Believe it or not, but this is the first one that I've ever actually finished. Well, second one. I finished a D.N.Angel one recently. But anyway, here are... 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>review responses (NOTE: these were partly why I took a while. I wanted to see how many I might get. So I could respond to them. :D)

brezzybrez: Okay! i'm finishing it. Or finished with it. er... thanks. i'm glad you think it's good!

rustyspoons: wow, I made you smile. :) i'm not sure if you can steal someone... lol but it was a good idea. the way I see it,  
the two of them (boris and voltaire) they don't really care anymore, which i'm glad of. i kinda had an idea for a sequel. if I get reviews for this chappie, i might respond to them and give you all the prologue of the sequel. o.O

CrimsonSkye06: another new reader. cool! does a dance i'm glad you liked that conversation. i tweaked it when i was typing it up, so whenever i want to read it, i'll have to go on the internet. :D

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I HAVE FOURTEEN AS I'M TYPING THIS. I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKED THE STORY. HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D :D :D

Three days passed without incident. Lyssa and Tala visited Kai twice, in which they'd been lucky. According to the nurses,  
Kai slept most of the time. He was still getting his strength back, they said. It was good for everyone, as they'd all been a bit nervous around each other since their run in with Black Dranzer. However, three days without incident made them suspicious. Why wasn't anything happening like it usually did. Things had changed so much...

Four days after Tala's release, it was Kai's turn. Lyssa went by herself, as Tala had had an errand to run. When he'd told her, it'd sounded important, so she'd let him go. She went into the hospital and straight to Kai's room. With her she brought clothes for Kai to wear: a grey long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a belt. Hopefully, they'd keep him warm enough until they could buy him a jacket as well. Lyssa didn't want him to get sick, but their supply of money was limited at the moment,  
so they all had to make due with the few clothes.

Putting the clothes on a chair, Lyssa went to Kai's bedside and gently woke him up. "Kai, it's time to go." She played with his hair until he opened his eyes. Kai smiled at her. She smiled back and helped him sit up. He was still a bit groggy, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Lyssa gave Kai the clothes and asked, "You'll be able to manage?"

Kai nodded. It was a stupid question to ask, really. He could handle much more than putting on clothes, even in his present condition. He pulled the curtains around to block himself from view. For some reasons, Lyssa found it amusing. Normally,  
he wouldn't care about privacy, but ever since they'd gotten to the hospital, Kai'd acted a bit...guarded, though it wasn't in a bad way.

Lyssa checked Kai out of the hospital once he was dressed, and they headed to the apartment. Lyssa let Kai buy a coat with some of the money she had. He'd been shivering. The snow fell moderately as they walked, flaking their hair with specks of white. Kai looked at Lyssa and couldn't help a smile. The sight of her warmed his up a bit more than his coat could.

The apartment was still empty when they arrived. Lyssa hoped nothing had gone wrong with Tala's errand. Kai saw the pillows and blankets and wanted to sleep, desperately. But for some reason, he couldn't. He went to the window instead and looked out over the town. Kai felt Lyssa wrap her arms around his waist. Her embrace was just another reason why Kai loved her so much.  
He didn't know when he'd started having these feelings for her, but they must have sprung up sometime. That sometime, when Tala had become jealous and angry.

"I was so scared." Lyssa said softly, jerking Kai out of his thoughts. "You lost so much blood. The same thing had happened to...Dom. I didn't find his body until a day later." Her grip on Kai's waist tightened ever so slightly. "The blood had dried around him, staining the cobblestones." She took a shuddering breath. "I didn't want to see that happen to you, too.  
When Tal and I carried you to the hospital...I looked back and...I saw your blood marking the way we'd come. Staining the ground, just as Dom's blood had."

Kai turned around and tilted her head up by her chin so their eyes met. Lyssa saw the pain and sadness in the depths of Kai's eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, or to take Dom away from you." He hugged Lyssa, and she hugged him back. "It caused me as much pain as it did to you." Words had never been Kai's strong point, but he knew the meaning of his words. She'd always known what he'd meant. But now, the meaning was so clear that Kai felt vulnerable. He didn't care.

"Kai," Lyssa started, "I didn't realize it, but I'd forgiven you the moment I took you in. It may have caused me pain, but pain is fleeting. It'll leave and then come back, but less intense every time. I've never forgotten you. I really loved you,  
more than just a brother. I love Tala deeply, but he's not the one for me. And now that Tala...he's sort of given me his blessing." She ended on an odd note. "Kai..."

Their faces grew closer to each other, and then their lips touched for the first time. Each felt a strange sensation, but it wasn't bad. Far from it. It was...indescribable. Their souls became intertwined, as though they were not two separate entities, but one complete being. Their hearts became one, as both had slowly thawed over the past few years. Both Lyssa and Kai knew that this was the way it was meant to be.

They slowly pulled apart and smiled at each other.

As they started to move about, Kai looked for the food, and Lyssa showed him where it was. The door opened, and Tala entered the apartment. Scattered in his hair were snowflakes. He shrugged the jacket off and hung it in the closet diagonal from the door. Tala was shivering, so Lyssa hurriedly handed him a blanket, which he wrapped around himself. He looked so much like the Tala she remembered from the old days, when all they'd been angry at was Boris and Voltaire. He smiled at Kai, the smile he'd been so hesitant to show for weeks. It was good to have him back, have them both back. Her lover and her brother.

The three of them sat in a circle on the carpeted floor, each with a cup of hot chocolate. Tala took a cautious sip and said,  
"Do you know what's strange? Everything we've done in the past has somehow influenced what, and who we are today. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think all the training we've gotten has made us better than we ever would have been."

"So what are we going to do now?" Kai asked, "We haven't got much money left, and we can't stay here forever."

"Not to mention that Voltaire would have your uncle skin us alive if we ever came back, Ly." Tala took another sip and saw Kai's smirk. "What are you smirking at?"

Kai shook his head and drank from his cup.

Silence fell between them, as it often did. Lyssa broke it by saying, "Even though our pasts are broken and torn, we've turned out right enough. People may think we're odd or mad, but we've got each other, and that's what counts."

Kai couldn't help chuckling at the two of them. "Someday, I bet you two are going to be writing books."

"On what?" Lyssa inquired, starting to smile.

"Either on your pasts or your philosophies."

"Well, Kai," Tala said sarcastically, "I can't possibly see what you'll be doing in the near future."

Kai had a full blown smirk on his face. "I have Ly. But I could pal around with you sometimes, Tal."

"Lazy pile of muscle." Tala muttered, also smirking. He threw away his plastic cup.

"What did you say?" Kai also threw away his cup.

Lyssa knew what was going to happen and got rid of her own cup, moving the pillows and the blakets. In mere minutes, Kai and Tala were on the floor, wrestling, laughing the whole time. She laughed too, watching the boys already playing around like nothing had ever happened between them. Just like old times.

No matter how many pieces lay scattered on the sands of time, there was no going back. No need to go back to broken pasts anyway. Instead, the three of them looked to the future, and what it held in store for them. For Kai and Tala, wrestling seemed a good place to start. Lyssa was utterly happy that she and Kai could be together. All three of them lingered on the fact that they were inseperable. Which happened to be true, as proved here, through these words.

Something broken would not separate these three.

XXX

Going On

Keep going.

Full speed ahead!

Even though

We know

There'll be things to dread.

We have each other,

And we're not dead.

We're glad the story's out,

And not inside Lyssa's head!

-courtesy Kai, Lyssa, and Tala

END

XXX

OMG! That's the end. Here're my thanks.

1. Thanks for all the reviews. They gave me an incentive to keep going with the story. Hope I get some for this chapter. I'll give you the prologue for the sequel. Thanks especially to Frostt, who was my first review ever! Thanks also to MyOwnWoRLD and rustyspoons, who were constant reviews. And not to forget my new reviews, bladebreakers, Redemberx, brezzybrez, and CrimsonSkye06.

2. Early thanks to anyone who comes up with an idea for the sequel. I have a vague idea, but I'd like to see what you all have to say first. I'll put up the prologue when I get some reviews. Then we'll see where we go. :D

3. Thanks to everyone who read this story. I know that some anonymous readers to read the story, though I'd hope that everyone would review as well as read. Anyway, it's good that I got some hits. Whoo-hoo!

So, review and I'll give you the prologue. Then tell me what you think or want to happen. Thanx a bunch, everyone!

Pigeon in the Sky


End file.
